


Grapes

by crowdedangels



Series: August [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Death Knell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: “Well, this is pizza, Carter."She grinned, “Never heard of it.”





	Grapes

“What's this?” Sam asked with an intrigued smile. She shuffled herself further up the hospital bed so she was sitting.

“Well, this is pizza, Carter,” Jack announced, sliding the amazing-smelling box onto the small tray table over her legs. “It's a new dish out of Italy.”

She grinned, “Never heard of it.”

“Also got you coffee ice cream,” he pulled a pint out of the grocery bag in his other hand and placed two spoons on top. “And some girly magazines. Doc says you're holed up in here for a while.”

The 'girly magazines' were a National Geographic, New Scientist and Motorbike Monthly. She laughed, quickly leafing through a few pages before placing them on the cabinet at the side. It was the first laugh – hell, the first proper smiles - since Jacob had left through the Gate. His heart filled that he was able to coax it out of her.

He pulled up a plastic chair and propped his crossed ankles up on the bed frame. “I'd say tuck in quickly,” he lifted the lid to the pizza box. “I passed Daniel's office on the way in so you know it won't take him long to follow the trail.”

She took a slice and slid the box to him, “Thanks, Sir.”

He took a bite, “'Course.”

 


End file.
